Conexión
by RanhiroK
Summary: Tai despierta para ir a su practica de fútbol, pero se da cuenta de que algo extraño sucede en la casa ¿Qué puede estar pasando?


_Conexión_

Despertaba en aquella cálida mañana de sábado, aún seguía somnoliento y quería seguir en la cama, pero el despertador no me lo permitió, finalmente resolví levantarme, fui bastante lento y con sueño a darme un baño tenía que ir a la práctica de fútbol y al ser yo el capitán del equipo me gustaba llegar de los primeros a la cancha a calentar y hacer algunos tiros al arco.

Salí finalmente del baño después de haberme aseado, mi hermana seguía durmiendo al verla cuando pasé por su puerta para hacerme el desayuno, cuando de un momento a otro me sentí ahogado, sentía que algo malo estaba sucediendo, trate de no darle importancia pero mientras comía el desayuno aún permanecía el sentimiento, la atmósfera pesaba. Que sucede, dije pensando, me sentía paranoico, de un momento a otro comencé a revisar toda la casa, por todos los lados, estaba angustiado, vi las ventanas detrás de los muebles busque por mi cuarto. Nada. Comencé a sudar, esto me parecía excesivo, no podía dejar de preguntarme lo que pasaba. Finalmente decidí despertar a mi hermana, decirle algo hablarle, no sé por qué sentí que tenía que hacerlo, no sabía que decirle así que pensé en algo muy trivial y me dirigí hacía su habitación para despertarla, una vez a su lado la moví tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola levemente repitiendo su nombre.

-Kari... Kari... -seguía diciendo hasta que finalmente hizo un gesto de que había despertado. En ese momento de súbito la atmósfera que sentía en la casa se había esfumado, tal como vino, parecía que había dejado la casa como escapándose, fue un alivio que no puedo describir, tendrían que haberlo sentido en persona, fue una de las experiencias más desagradables por las que hubiese pasado-

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó un poco agitada mi hermana, creí que la asuste cuando la desperté así de súbito-

-¿Sabes dónde está la pasta de dientes que compro mamá? -no sabía que inventarle como dije antes y esto fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, a pesar de que ya sabía esto-

-Esta debajo del lavabo -me dijo mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en su cama mientras me miraba-

-Vale, gracias. Bueno ahora me voy, puedes seguir durmiendo -le dije para salir de su habitación y luego tomar el equipo de deporte y salir ya sintiéndome bien-

Fue un día normal de practica salí de los últimos, como siempre. Caminé de regreso a casa era algo tarde el sol ya se estaba escondiendo y el cielo se dejaba ver con el cambio de colores azules por anaranjados y rosados, llegué a casa cuando ya se podían ver las primeras estrellas, tomé mis llaves y abrí la puerta.

-¡Llegué! -dije al entrar por la puerta para luego cerrarla. Mi hermana estaba en la estancia viendo televisión, pasé por detrás del sillón donde estaba sentada, quería darme una ducha. De pronto mi hermana apago la tele-

-Tai -me llamó apoyándose en la esquina del sillón-

-¿Qué sucede Kari? -pregunté dándome la vuelta-

-¿Por qué me despertaste en la mañana? -no me esperaba esto, me quedé helado por un momento, parecía de verdad preocupada, decidí decirle la verdad-

-La verdad Kari es que sentía que algo andaba mal y no sé por qué pero sentí que tenía que hablar con alguien -o contigo, pensé- Seguramente cosas mías -dije quitándole importancia- Bueno me voy a dar una ducha -sentencié para darme la vuelta una vez más, cuando sentí que me habían tomado el brazo-

-Tai... -me gire para verla una vez más su cara estaba oculta por su flequillo escondiéndome sus ojos estuvo así por un momento- Gracias -dijo finalmente-

-¿Por qué? -pregunte algo confundido. Calló nuevamente-

-Por rescatarme... -la miraba confundido y preocupado, finalmente levanto la vista dejando ver sus ojos ámbar que me parecían titilar su expresión solo me confundió aún más, parecía que no quería que me fuera de ahí. Callé, no sabía que responder. Finalmente soltó mi brazo y se sentó mirando al piso con las manos juntas entre sus piernas- Esta mañana... no podía despertar -esto me extrañó, la seguí escuchando atentamente- sentía, que algo me tomaba y me quería llevar, como si tomara mi alma y la jalara de mí. Gritaba por ayuda, lloraba... Sentía que la oscuridad, me llevaba para no soltarme nunca más. Fue entonces cuando me despertaste... Sin ti... no sé qué habría pasado -comenzó a llorar, no dude ni un segundo y la abracé me asustaba que fuese de verdad. Que de verdad fuera a ese maldito lugar atrapada que me contó alguna vez-

-No pasa nada Kari yo estoy aquí y no dejaré que nada nunca te pase -dije para que se relajara, no me gustaba verla llorar-

-Te amo hermano -me dijo aun apoyada entre mis brazos ya más calmada-

-Y yo a ti. -estuvimos abrazados por un momento hasta que finalmente nos separamos- Ve a descansar, debes estar cansada. Yo velaré tu sueño -dije sonriendo, ella sonrió de vuelta y agregué- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Tai -dijo para ir a su habitación-

La vi entrar, miré por un momento más y luego me paré. Me sentía bastante preocupado, bastantes dudas tenía en mi cabeza ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no la hubiese despertado? ¿Habrá sido la oscuridad quien se la quería llevar? De todas formas no dejaría que nada le pasase a mi hermana. Nada.

Fin


End file.
